A Leap Of Faith
by barbiemachinegun
Summary: Dawn is hit by a stray attack from one of Ash's battle, throwing her off the cliff. She is found by a group of teens who decide to help her find her friends again. On her journey with her new found friends, mysteries and adventures begin to slowly unravel
1. Chapter 1

The blue haired girl lifted her head slowly off the ground, the world spinning and tilting dangerously before her eyes. Re-shutting her blue eyes, she waited for the spinning to slow before looking around herself again. She scrunched her forehead in confusion, she didn't know where she was.

The forest in front of her was dark and she could hear the sound of a few Noctowls hooting. Behind her, her feet rested lightly in the freezing water. On the other side of the creek was a cliff face, going so high that trying to find the top created a headache again.

The girl lowered her head and closed her eyes again, trying to hold down the sudden nausea. Her head swung up from the ground as a twig broke. The blood in her head throbbed painfully as she tried to focus on the figure walking to her. She could barely make out a bunch of yellow.

She closed her eyes as a warm hand carefully cupped her face. A sigh escaped her lips as she trustingly laid her head in the hand. A low murmur surrounded her and she dazedly wondered what the figure before her was doing.

As the low noises continued, Dawn's head began to feel heavier as the spinning slowed. Dawn smiled happily and let herself finally fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

=^.^=

Drifting on the edge of consciousness, a soft murmur of voices broke through the darkness to reach Dawn's ears.

"Joey, who is this?" She felt as if her body was shifting.

"I don't know, I found her by the river. Help me, will you?" Her body shifted again and she felt a second set of arms hold her, these ones much cooler and thinner. Dawn felt her body moving as she was laid on something soft - a bed.

"Give me a warm cloth, her temperature is far to low." There was a moment of silence, interrupted only by the sound of running water and tapping of someone walking across a floor. A moment later and something wet and warm was draped across her forehead. Dawn sighed and let herself drift further into the darkness around her.

=^.^=

"Yuka, who is this?" There was the sound of shuffling and the slamming of a door before a voice answered.

"I don't know, Joey found her." A pause. "Where's Kyte?" There was a chuckle.

"Gathering water from the river. Don't worry he'll be here soon." There were a few mumbles as the two females walked away before an excited male voice yelled out.

"Claire! You're back!" There was a laugh and a thump. Dawn, in confusion, decided now was the time to open her eyes. Slowly opening them to a bright, blurry room, she turned her head to the sound of the noises and her eyes widened slightly.

Standing directly next to her bed was a short, pale girl. Her hair was a light, metallic blue and tied up in two, square-ish loops and straight bangs. Her eyes were a vibrant pink. She wore a grey, torn shirt with a white tank underneath and a black skirt. She had grey and white boots over knee high black socks.

On the ground between the bed Dawn was laying on and a door she assumed to lead outside was two people. One was a crimson red headed tan girl and the other was a black haired boy. The girl had brown eyes while the boy had blue ones. The girl had a blanket wrapped around her, which had fallen over the boy when he had, apparently, tackled the girl to the ground.

Dawn blinked again in confusion and slight shock. Taking a deep breath, she voiced the question on the forefront of her mind.

"What happened?"

=^.^=

**A/N: Ok, first ever pokemon fic. Now, I know I am definitely going to make this a Romance story between Dawn and one of the characters from Pokemon. If you would like to vote for the pairing, go to my profile, where I will have a poll. The pairs are as follows:**

**DawnxLucian**

**DawnxRiley**

**DawnxRoark**

**DawnxPaul(though I plan on writing a different fic for this pairing.)**

**DawnxOther(just pm me with the pairing you want)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I've made a new poll on my profile. I narrowed the choices down based upon the votes I got. So please, go vote!**

=^.^=

"Oh, your awake." The black haired boy spoke. There was a moment of silence before he grinned and rushed to her bed to reveal his bright clothes. His shirt was lemon yellow with a tear revealing part of his chest. His pants were a pale orange and he had brown sandals. On his flippy black hair, he had a bright yellow bandana. "I'm surprised your awake this quickly, you were bleedin' a lot earlier." Dawn blinked her eyes in surprise at his attitude.

"What do you mean I was bleeding?" He smiled and crawled onto the bed she was on, crossing his legs beneath him.

"Well, your head was covered in it, and most of your body had a ton of cuts. And you were sick." He leaned forward until his nose was nearly touching hers. "Are you sure you're ok?" Dawn gulped and nodded her head. "GOOD!"

"Joey! Back off! You're scarin' her!" The black haired boy blushed and scooted off the bed to stand with the red haired girl in the corner. Looking over to her, Dawn saw that the girl wore a red hoodie with white pockets and a deep red pair of pants with white circles down each side. She wore black boots with red laces. And hanging off her back was the first pokemon she had seen with the group of kids, a Chimchar. Dawn looked back to the boy, who seemed to be the one that had rescued her. Seeing her looking over to him, the boy hopped forward to stand beside the bed again.

"So why were you so hurt?" Dawn's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought, also trying to remember how she had apparently become so injured. She remembered a battle, between Pikachu and another trainers Manectric. There had been…an explosion! She remembered being lifted off her feet, but nothing else.

"I only remember that my friend was in a battle and there was an explosion and that I was lifted off my feet. Bu that's all." The boy tilted his head and leaned forward more.

"Your friend?" Dawn smiled and gave a small nod.

"Mm-hm! His name is Ash Ketchum. And I also travel with Brock, he use to be the Pewter City Gym Leader and one of the best pokemon breeders before he decided to join Ash on his travels." There was a pause as the teens soaked in the information. "Umm, by the way, I'm Dawn…just in case I never told you…" The black haired boy laughed heartily.

"I'm Joey. This is Claire." He pointed the grinning red haired girl. "And this is Yuka." He pointed over to the pink eyed girl. "And you'll meet Kyte whenever he decides to come back home." He scooted forward until he was kneeling on the bed and leaned forward until he was nearly hovering over Dawn's seated form. "You wouldn't by any chance be a pokemon trainer, would you?"

Dawn's eyes widened, almost comically, as she sat up straighter and began patting down her sides, confused as to where her normal clothes were. Her face became panicked as she looked up to Joey with fright.

"My pokemon! Do you know where they are?" He smiled gently and pulled out four poke balls. Dawn lunged forward and grabbed the balls into her arms. She looked up into the boys blue eyes, almost as if asking permission. He simply nodded and she opened all the balls, letting the pokemon out. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Cydiquil popped out. The pokemon swarmed the blue haired girl and began to make sounds of happiness.

"They look very healthy. Would you like to meet ours? We only keep two at a time, but they're good to us." Dawn nodded and Joey climbed farther onto the bed and pulled two poke balls out, both normal poke balls. He opened them and two pokemon came out; a Jolteon and a Growlithe. Dawn smiled at the two fierce looking pokemon. They simply gave purrs and curled up on the bed, idly watching Dawn's pokemon. The red haired girl stepped forward.

"Hey, Joey here introduced me. I'm Claire." She smiled widely before pulling out a poke ball and opened it. The pokemon, which was a Ponyta, came out almost eagerly and pranced around in a small area before standing still - Dawn was surprised there was even room for the pokemon to move in the small room. Finally, the girl with the metallic blue hair and odd hairstyle came forward. She smiled serenely.

"Hello, I am Yuka." She pulled out two poke balls without further ado and quickly let her pokemon out. A chimecho floated in the air beside her, calmly hovering with a smile on it's usually expressionless face. Standing at the girls feet was a dark looking Umbreon. Dawn smiled at the three.

"You all are so nice!" She smiled and watched as the pokemon began to play with each other. Pachirisu jumped up and down, desperately attempting to get Chimcho's tail. Cyndyquil and Chimchar eyed each other thoughtfully before ganging up on Growlithe. Jolteon and Umbreon sat calmly together on the bed. And Buneary and Ponyta ran around the small room as best as they could. And finally, Piplup sat snootily on Dawn's lap, refusing to move.

It was little while before the door opened and a boy walked in. He wore a light pupley-blue and white striped shirt, black jeans, light blue laced combat boots. He had messy, somewhat curly pale grey hair and purple eyes. And around his throat was a deep purple scarf. He glanced to Dawn for a moment before looking to Yuka, a question in his eyes. The girl smiled.

"Kyte, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Kyte." Dawn gave a shy smile before movement on the ground distracted her. She watched an Espeon walk forward and lay beside Yuka's Umbreon and Glaceon left the boys side to tackle Pachirisu. Dawn laughed as she watched the pokemon. She jumped when the bed bounced and she was once more staring at Joey's deep blue eyes.

"Do you know where your friends were headed?" Dawn thought for a moment before she remembered.

"Well, we were headed to Sunyshore City. There was an electric pokemon trainer that got in a battle with Ash. Apparently he was a trainer at the gym and wanted to see if Ash had it to take on the Gym Leader, Volkner. That's where I fell off the cliff." Joey blinked and sat down on surprise. Dawn looked at him in worry. "What?"

"You are a very long way from there. The closest city to us is Canalave City. How in the world did you get all the way over here?" Looking at the others in the room, she knew they were just as surprised. She gulped and closed her eyes, trying to remember where Canalave was. She nearly choked on her spit when she did. She began to panic.

"Oh know, how am I going to get back? They must be so worried! And what if they contacted mom?" Her ranting to herself continued before she was cut short by Kyte.

"You know, we don't mind helping you. It's been a while since any of us have really gone on an adventure." The others began to nod slowly as Joey began to bounce on the bed, a happy grin on his face.

"Oh my holy Snorlax! Yes!" he fell back onto the bed, head right next to Dawn's lap, a happy grin on his face as he spoke in a dreamy voice. "I remember battling the Gyms and fighting the Elite Four." He sighed again. "It was such a wonderful time!" His eyes snapped open and he looked to Claire and Yuka. "What do you two say?"

"I say we go for it!" Claire through a punch into the air and grinned. Yuka smiled and gave a simple nod. Joey then turned back to Dawn, still smiling.

"So what do you say? Do you want us to come with you to find your friends?" Dawn smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

=^.^=

Dawn smiled happily to her four new friends as they bickered, locking up their home and trying to make sure they had everything. The house was indeed at the bottom of a cliff, which she could see from where she stood, and according to her friends, there was a creek that lead in from the ocean. The house was closer to the beach and farther from the cliff. It was a beautiful and private spot for the home.

"So, you ready to go?" Dawn nearly jumped out of her skin as the light voice of Yuka spoke next to her. Dawn calmed and looked to the older, yet shorter, girl with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Yuka smiled and looked forward again.

"We are going to Iron island first, to visit with Joey's older brother and to see if he will also help us. And then we will go to Canalave and call my brother, and maybe my sister." Dawn blinked and nodded again as Joey skipped over to them.

"Well, come on! We've got a boat to catch!" The four other teens laughed as they followed the hyper boy down the beach.

=^.^=

**A/N: Ok, does everyone like this? I'm really trying to make this sound more mature, but it's really hard. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Note: Obviously, I'm not following the cartoon, or even the game, though I will keep it like the story as much as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**


End file.
